Slayers Bloodline
by ContraBardus
Summary: Lina Inverse has just finished her adventures in Slayers Next, now someone from her past is about to bring her life into Chaos again.


Slayers: Bloodline  
  
Part 1  
  
Shock! Lina's what?!!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Lina Inverse, notorious bandit killer, and all around nice person;  
was not in the best of moods.  
  
"I'm sorry Lina," muttered Gourry as he walked beside her with his  
head hung low.  
  
"Quit apologizing," muttered the redhead irritably.  
  
"Well, it seems our adventure is at an end," said Zelgadis with a  
short nod. "We never did find that damn book."  
  
"First Gaav, then Phibrizzo, and we still didn't accomplish  
anything," muttered Lina.  
  
"How can you say that Miss Lina?" said Amelia as she walked up  
beside her mentor. "We saved the world, and ensured..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, justice and all that crap," said Lina as she hung her  
head. "I just want to find a nice inn, and get some well deserved  
sleep."  
  
"Well, we've certainly earned it," said Zelgadis with a nod.  
  
Gourry frowned as he realized something was wrong. He thought  
about it for a long moment, seeming to strain as he grasped for some  
ideal that was just beyond him. Finally, it hit him.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Lina turned to glare at him for a moment, and then her face  
softened as she smiled. "You know, that's not a bad idea. We should  
get something to eat!"  
  
"Boy, did I ever see that coming," said Zelgadis with a sigh.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" snapped Lina as she snagged  
his collar.  
  
"Nothing, let's just go, all right?" said the cursed man as he  
turned his head away.  
  
"I thought so," snorted Lina proudly.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" said Gourry as he glanced around.  
  
"I dunno, some small nowhere town," said Lina with a shrug.  
"There's got to be a tavern or something around here..." She glanced  
around in the middle of the street for a moment and then pointed at a  
nearby sigh. "Aha!"  
  
"I wonder if Lina has special powers, she always seems to be able  
to find these places," said Amelia with a little wonder in her voice.  
  
"Who knows? She is a sorceress after all," replied Zelgadis with a  
shrug as he followed after the pair of hungry warriors.  
  
Unfortunately, the meal was not to be.  
  
"Lina! Is that you Lina?"  
  
Lina Inverse froze in the middle of the street, her face contorted  
slightly and a sickly look came into her eyes. "It can't be!"  
  
Gourry turned to look back in confusion. "Huh? Who?"  
  
Lina Inverse, powerful sorceress and demon killer, found herself  
assaulted by a bone-crunching hug. A short blonde girl in her mid  
twenties grabbed her and lifted her up into the air, squealing  
happily. The woman was dressed in a frilly looking pink robe, like  
that of a priestess.  
  
"Wai! It is you!" screeched the woman with tears of joy in her  
eyes. "My! You've grown so..." The woman's voice cut off as she stared  
down at the girl's chest. "Um, tall..."  
  
"Sa-sa-sa..." muttered Lina in horror.  
  
"Wow! Is this your boyfriend? He's so cute! Can I hold him?" said  
the cheerful girl as she looked Gourry up and down for a moment.  
  
"What is he? A puppy?" commented Zelgadis as he approached the  
scene with Amelia at his side.  
  
"Sa-sa-sa..." Lina continued to stutter.  
  
"Wow! It's been so long! How are you? Do you like boys now?" said  
the woman as she grabbed Lina's hands and began to swing them in  
excitement.  
  
"What?" Lina seemed to snap out of her stupor and glared at the  
woman.  
  
Everyone else in her party was staring at Lina in shock.  
  
"I knew it," muttered Zelgadis.  
  
"Why wouldn't Lina like boys?" wondered Gourry out loud.  
Apparently he hadn't understood the comment.  
  
"All that training? Could it be? Miss Lina was really trying to  
get into my pants?!" gasped Amelia in shock.  
  
Lina was looking at them all, her right eye twitching as she  
slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Uh oh," said Zelgadis nervously.  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, you're Lina's childhood friend?"  
  
"And soon to be sister in law!" exclaimed the girl happily.  
  
The group was now sitting around a table at an inn. Lina was  
pouting off to one side, her attack had not only cooked her friends,  
but also destroyed the kitchen of the only eating establishment in the  
entire town.  
  
Zelgadis perked up. "Lina has a brother?"  
  
"Wow! You never told us about that!" commented Gourry.  
  
The redhead was now shuddering in revolted fear. "It...never came  
up."  
  
"Yes, Lina is exactly like I remember her. That temper, that  
chest..." said the woman obliviously as she counted off her features  
on one hand. "Those beady eyes, that nasty snarl, the matted red hair,  
the smell..."  
  
"Smell! I do not stink!" snapped Lina as she jumped up and pointed  
her finger at the woman.  
  
"We all need baths," commented Amelia in embarrassment.  
  
"That's beside the point!" snapped Lina.  
  
"Funny, she didn't contradict any of those other things," noted  
Zelgadis.  
  
Lina growled at him. "You shut up!"  
  
"Oh yes, she's such a sweet girl," said the blonde cheerfully.  
  
"So, Sayuri, what are you doing here?" said Lina as she gave up  
and sat down.  
  
"I'm searching the world! For my beloved Randy! He's so dedicated,  
and strong, and brave, and handsome!" The woman began to hug herself  
in a rather lurid way. "He's just so manly!" she exclaimed giggling to  
herself girlishly as a blush formed on her face.  
  
"I thought he was still at home," commented Lina. She actually  
looked surprised.  
  
"No, you see, three years ago, he left on a voyage of training! He  
promised he'd marry me when he returned!" said the woman with a  
satisfied looking nod. "He hasn't been back since."  
  
Zelgadis and Gourry both blinked.  
  
"I think I'm starting to get it," said Zelgadis.  
  
"Wow! He must be working hard, if he's been gone three years,"  
said Gourry cheerfully.  
  
Amelia looked at him and frowned. "Miss Lina, it sounds like he  
ran away."  
  
Lina froze and did not move. "Uh oh."  
  
The demure looking woman flared up, an aura of flames surging to  
life behind her as she glared at Amelia. "My Randy would never do  
that! He's brave, and strong, and honorable, and handsome,  
and...and...and..." Her face contorted as she calmed suddenly.  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Amelia felt terrible, she hung her head. "I'm sorry, you must be  
right. I mean, he sounds so...nice."  
  
"Yes, he is," said the woman as she became cheerful again in an  
instant. She stood up and bowed to them. "Well, I really must be going  
now. It was nice meeting you all! Ta-ta!"  
  
Lina breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "She's gone," she muttered  
after the woman had left.  
  
"Well, she certainly was...pink..." commented Zelgadis.  
  
"Who was that?" said Gourry in confusion.  
  
"That was my big sister's best friend, Sayuri. She's a priestess  
of Sephied, and she's been after my brother ever since they were  
little kids," explained the sorceress.  
  
"I'm starting to understand why you never talk about home," said  
Zelgadis with a small nod.  
  
"You got it," said the redhead with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, I've had about enough, I'm going to find an inn," said Lina  
as she stood up. Once again she froze in terror as a spiky mass of red  
hair poked out from behind the bar.  
  
"Is she gone yet?" said a quiet male voice.  
  
The bartender continued to clean one of the glasses and nodded his  
head.  
  
"No! Not again! Not two of them in one day," said Lina as she  
turned her head to face the figure that stood up from behind the  
counter and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Man, that was close," said the boy calmly. He looked to be about  
eighteen years old, and had a red silk shirt on with an open front.  
Both sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing a pair of skinny  
looking arms. He was rather lanky and had a mop of spiky red hair  
poking up from the top of a thick black bandanna that was tied around  
his forehead.  
  
Lina quickly ducked behind Gourry, who blinked in confusion. She  
was muttering the phrase, "Hide me," over and over.  
  
The boy glanced in their direction, and got a huge grin on his  
face. "Hey! Chicken Hawk!" He deftly jumped over the counter and  
approached them.  
  
Lina jumped up and pointed at him, a flash of anger on her face.  
"Who are you calling Chicken Hawk? Broom Head!"  
  
The boy stuck out his tongue and pulled his eyelid down. "Nyaaa! I  
knew it! It is you!"  
  
"Who are you?" said Zelgadis as he stared at the scene, for once  
looking just as confused as Gourry.  
  
The boy puffed out his chest proudly. He struck a pose, pointing  
towards the sky at an angle with one arm, while curling the other  
behind his head. "I am Randy! The strongest man, in the world!"  
  
Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis blinked. The boy was trim, and  
obviously fit, but he also resembled a beanpole.  
  
Both men burst into laughter.  
  
Randy remained in his pose and turned his head, frowning at them.  
"I don't see what's so funny."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Lina as she rushed up  
and grabbed him by his collar.  
  
"Jeez, calm down, Chicken Hawk," said the boy as he brushed her  
hands off. "I thought Sayuri told you already."  
  
"You mean, you promised to marry her when you returned from your  
voyage of training?" asked Amelia.  
  
"That's right, I've been training hard," said the boy with a grin  
forming on his face.  
  
"That's so romantic!" exclaimed the girl with stars appearing in  
her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed to think so too," said the boy as he sat down  
across from the group.  
  
"Who asked you to sit here?" snapped Lina.  
  
"Shut up, Chicken Hawk, we're having adult talk now," said the boy  
as he glared at her.  
  
"So, how long has this trip lasted?" said Zelgadis.  
  
"Three years so long, you people should learn to pay attention,  
she told you that already," said the boy with a small nod.  
  
"Wow, that's a long training trip!" exclaimed Gourry.  
  
"Yup, it sure is," agreed the boy cheerfully.  
  
"So, when are you going to go back, and marry her?" asked Amelia.  
She seemed smitten with the romance of the idea.  
  
"Oh, never of course," said the boy.  
  
Amelia's face fell. "Never?"  
  
"Yeah, I figure if I never return home, I'll never have to marry  
her. I figured she'd catch the hint, but apparently she's more single  
minded than I had thought," said the boy with a frown. He leaned back  
in his chair and scratched his head lazily.  
  
"Jerk," grumbled Lina.  
  
"What are you talking about? Do you want her for a sister?" said  
the boy as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Actually, it's a good plan. Good luck, we're leaving now!" said  
Lina as she stood up and started towards the door.  
  
"But Miss Lina, we have to help him realize that this girl loves  
him!" said Amelia as she grabbed onto Lina's cape and forced her to  
stop.  
  
"What? Are you nuts?" said Lina as she glared down at the girl.  
  
"Hey, I know what you guys are thinking. I'm a real jerk for doing  
this to her, leaving her alone to pine for me and stuff," said Randy  
as he poked his pinky into his hear and twisted it for a moment.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," said Zelgadis as he frowned at  
the boy.  
  
"It ain't like that, you see, she's been like that since we were  
kids. She's always dreamed of marrying me, and having a family and  
stuff," said the boy with a small nod.  
  
"A childhood sweetheart? How could you abandon her?" said Amelia  
as she stood up and pointed at him with a scowl on her face.  
  
"That's just it, I haven't been stringing her along. I told her I  
didn't love her every day for fifteen years, I tried all sorts of  
things. Nothing worked, she just got more obsessive. I flat out told  
her I didn't want to marry her I don't know how many times, she never  
got the hint." He sighed and hung his head. "So one day, I decided to  
take off on a little training trip."  
  
"And?" said Zelgadis.  
  
"She got wind of it, and decided to come along. I couldn't take it  
any more, so I told her I'd marry her when I returned, and for her to  
wait for me. Then I left, and extended the trip to the rest of my  
life."  
  
"And you figured that would be enough? What an idiot," said Lina  
as she gave up and sat down across from the boy.  
  
"Man, I never thought she'd be dumb enough to chase me across  
three continents," said the boy as he hung his head. "All I've been  
doing for the past six months is dodging her. I'm still not sure how  
she's managed to find me so often."  
  
"Well, she is a priestess," pointed out Zelgadis.  
  
"Right, but still..." said the boy. "I've got to get away. I can't  
marry that woman!"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
In the corner, hidden away in the shadows, a man watched the scene  
quietly. "Well, well, if it isn't Randy Inverse. I never expected you  
to join this little troupe. Then again, you might leave, I can't have  
that yet." He chuckled to himself and waved his hand, vanishing into  
the shadows.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" said Randy as he turned towards  
Lina.  
  
"None of your business," snapped the girl.  
  
"We were on our way back to Seyruun," said Amelia.  
  
"Great, sounds like as good a place as any," replied Randy with a  
shrug.  
  
"What?" gasped Lina.  
  
"I'm goin with ya," said the boy cheerfully.  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" cried Lina as she suddenly went pale.  
  
"Why? Are you going to stop me?" said the boy with a slight  
chuckle. "What ya gonna do? Hit me with a fireball?"  
  
Lina growled, but hung her head in defeat. "I can't stop you."  
  
"Good, we'll go then. I haven't seen you in years, Chicken Hawk.  
You could at least pretend to be happy to see me," said the boy with a  
slight smirk.  
  
"Why do you think I never visit home?" retorted the girl  
irritably.  
  
"I figured Luna scared you off, but then, she's never there when I  
used to come by either. I wonder why that is?" said the boy as he  
looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, and one more thing, no of that  
magic crap while I'm traveling with you. You're starting to get  
flabby."  
  
Lina choked and fell face first onto the table.  
  
"Flabby?" said Zelgadis as he looked at the girl for a moment.  
  
Randy frowned and nodded. "Yeah, look at her. Her stomach sticks  
out farther than her breast do. Not that it takes much for that  
though." He pushed her head back and pointed this fact out to the  
others.  
  
Lina snapped out of her stupor and punched him dead in the face.  
"You jerk!"  
  
Randy stood up, seemingly unharmed by the blow and frowned at her.  
"What the hell was that supposed to be?"  
  
Lina looked at her fist for a moment. "Uh ho."  
  
"You call that a punch?" said the boy in a rage as he stared her  
down.  
  
Lina slowly sank into her chair under the boy's gaze.  
  
"You're not a Chicken Hawk even, you're just a squab! I can't  
believe this!" He raised his hands up into the air and tears ran down  
his face. "All that training, wasted away! My own sister has failed  
us, father! Oh the shame!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Lina, it's the middle of the night," said Zelgadis as he rubbed  
his eyes and stared at the girl. It was obvious he wasn't fully awake  
yet.  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake him up!" whispered the redhead harshly. Amelia  
and Gourry stood behind her, both looking half asleep, but fully  
dressed.  
  
"Him?" muttered the demon-golem irritably.  
  
"My brother!" snapped Lina as she pushed the others into the room  
and slowly closed the door.  
  
"What the heck is this about?" said Zelgadis as he sat down on his  
bed.  
  
"Get dressed, we have to get out of here," snapped Lina.  
  
"What? Why?" muttered Zel.  
  
"I'd rather face Shabranigdo, Gaav, and Phibrizzo, all at the same  
time than do another day of the torture my brother calls training!"  
hissed Lina.  
  
"Come on, it can't be that bad," said Zelgadis.  
  
"Yeah," Amelia yawned for a moment before continuing. "How bad  
could it be Miss Lina."  
  
"Remember that stuff I had Amelia doing when she wanted to learn  
the Dragon Slave?"  
  
Everyone but Gourry nodded.  
  
"Well I was doing twice that much when I was two!"  
  
Zelgadis seemed to wake up a bit at that point. "You're kidding."  
  
"My brother wasn't kidding when he said he's the strongest man in  
the world," said Lina as she sat down on the bed and hung her head.  
"We've got to get out of here! Right now!"  
  
"That scrawny little kid?" said Zelgadis in disbelief.  
  
"That scrawny little kid, is twenty eight years old," said a new  
voice from the doorway. The group turned and saw Randy leaning against  
the doorframe. He was grinning at them smugly and twirling a key  
around his finger lazily. "I figured you might try something like  
this, Chicken Hawk."  
  
"No!" gasped Lina in horror.  
  
"My two weak little sisters, such a shame really," said Randy as  
he put the key into his pocket. "Father wanted us to be the strongest.  
I suppose we are in a way, but I shall never accept asking others to  
fight our battles for us."  
  
"What?" said Zelgadis in confusion.  
  
"Magic is for the weak," snorted Randy. "Asking demons and gods to  
fight out battles for you. The mere thought disgusts me, I won't  
accept it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Zel as he stood up and glared  
at the man.  
  
"In a way, he's right Zel," commented Lina. "He doesn't use magic,  
so he doesn't realize how much work and skill it takes."  
  
Randy snorted. "Pffft, It seems like a lot of hard work, just to  
ask someone to fight for you. And what happens if that demon god  
decides it wants you dead? Or if it gets itself killed, and you don't  
realize it. Relying on magic, you're in a world of hurt. I only trust  
one thing, and that's my own power."  
  
Those in the room remained silent for a long moment. Finally,  
Zelgadis spoke up. "What about your sister? Luna is a knight of  
Sephied, the strongest warrior on the planet."  
  
"Luna can rely on her sword, and her armor if her magic fails. I  
am not so blind as to not realize that magic is an important part of  
the world. Healing magic is useful, and those who aren't strong can  
use it to defend themselves."  
  
"What was that whole speech about then?" said Amelia.  
  
"My sister, without her magic, she is defenseless. I won't accept  
that," said the boy calmly. "Until you punched me, I was going to  
tease you for a bit, and then let you go. Now, you're not getting rid  
of me, until you can throw a punch I can actually feel."  
  
"What?" said Lina in shock.  
  
"It makes perfect sense to me," said Gourry as he stood up and  
walked out of the room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hmm, it seems I don't need you after all," said the shadowy  
figure as he looked down at the group of trolls for a moment. "It  
would be such a waste to bring you all the way here though..."  
  
He paused, seeming to think about it for a moment and then  
chuckled. "Go ahead, and make sure you make a mess before you die."  
  
There were a dozen trolls standing around him that seemed to melt  
out of the shadows where he stood. The all raised their clubs into the  
air and roared.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inside the inn, Randy frowned as he turned his head and looked out  
the door. In the darkness, a row of shadowy figures ambled down the  
hallway. All of them were at least eight feet tall, and took up most  
of the hall. "Well, this is interesting."  
  
"What's up?" said Lina as she stood up from her spot on the bed.  
Zelgadis's face had also become serious, and he reached for his sword.  
  
"Too bad the swordsman already left, we've got visitors."  
  
Across the hallway, Gourry slowly opened his door and held his  
sword ready, looking down at the monsters in the same manner as Randy.  
  
"I was wondering how long it was going too take you to notice  
this," said the boy with a slight nod.  
  
"Any idea how many?" asked Gourry.  
  
"No, they're moving in file, but there are a lot," said Randy with  
a smirk forming on his face.  
  
Lina poked her head around and glanced out at the slowly  
approaching group. "Trolls."  
  
"Looks like," agreed Randy with a nod.  
  
"We should escape," said Zelgadis.  
  
"Hah, not on your life," said Randy as he stepped out into the  
hallway, staring the beasts down. He casually cracked his knuckles and  
called out too them. "Hiya, ugly."  
  
The Trolls growled angrily and started to move in a little faster.  
Zelgadis noticed that they began too move more carefully. "That's  
interesting."  
  
"What is he doing?" said Gourry dumbly. "You can't fight trolls  
barehanded."  
  
"We should help him," said Amelia nervously.  
  
"He'll get angry if we do," said Lina.  
  
"What?" said Zelgadis in shock.  
  
"Just watch, those trolls can't attack him, and he knows it," said  
Lina with a smirk forming on her face. "Whoever sent them in here is a  
real idiot."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Randy stared down the lead troll, who was no more than five feet  
in front of him. "What's the matter? Can't swing those big arms around  
in this little hallway?"  
  
The troll grunted and looked down at the tiny man. His shoulders  
were almost scraping the wall, and all of the trolls had to duck just  
to walk though the hall.  
  
"Gee, that's too bad," said the boy as he strolled forward and  
stopped an attempt to swat him. The thing had lifted its club as high  
as it could, cracking a hole in the ceiling, and brought it down.  
Randy merely caught the weapon in his arms and smirked. "You're a  
troll, this'll only sting for a minute or so."  
  
The much smaller man drove his fist into the thing's gut, it went  
in up to his elbow. The troll leaned forward and spit up a small  
amount of blood as it sailed back into its comrades. The entire group  
of a dozen trolls was thrown back, blasting through the wall at the  
end of the hall and out into the street below by the force of the  
boy's strike.  
  
"Heh," said Randy as he looked at his handy work and chuckled. "I  
wonder who those belonged too?"  
  
Amelia's jaw dropped. "Wow! That was so cool!"  
  
Zelgadis dropped his sword and simply stared. "How?"  
  
Gourry looked pleased that he didn't have to fight the trolls.  
  
Lina grumbled to herself with her arms crossed. "Showoff."  
  
Zelgadis looked at her for a moment. "Who are you to talk?"  
  
Lina blushed, but did not argue with him.  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep. Those things won't be back for a  
while," said Randy as he put his arms behind his head and strolled  
back too his room.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
I want to write, but I don't feel like doing Ranma right now. So,  
I decided to do a Slayers fic. That's all the explanation I'm giving  
on this one.  
  
  
  



End file.
